


Love for you

by Zaynie



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynie/pseuds/Zaynie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is just a normal everyday guy, until the day when he fell for Football Player Liam Payne.<br/>Although Liam is in a very bad relationship, until Zayn sees though the pain and suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**(Zayn's Point of View)**  
  
  
The ball is being switched from foot to foot, being dribbled farther and farther down the field. The ball is in front of 04. He looks quickly around, the crowd begins cheering. With only 4.06 seconds left before the game ends, 04 looks up, and is about 40 yards from the goal. No one is around him, and he has the perfect shot to try to make it. He kicks his foot back, and what looks to me, his entire force, being pushed into the ball and the ball begins flying across the field. The crowd stands up as the ball passed their eyes. The clock ran out, and a loud dull bell rung. The ball is still in the air, it reachs the goal, but shoots straight into it, breaking though the net. The crowd is going nuts. Wolverhamton won! Everyone around me is standing up, cheering. I'm sitting down looking at one thing, one person in general. Liam Payne.  
  
I am still sitting in my seat, staring at Liam. He won the game. I guess you can sort of call it a crush I have on him. Well crushes don't last for about 8 years. I believe it's more of being in love that just a crush. The team is surrounding Liam, and putting him on top of them, showing that he won. He's laughing and smiling, man he has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. He looks in my direction, I quickly put my head down, but as soon as I put it down, I'm being nudged on the shoulder. Being told to look up at the field. I look at the field, and see that Liam is waving at me. Out of anyone in this entire field, hes waving at me. Why me? He smiles after hes done waving, and I feel my cheeks heat up. I look to the ground and smile. I leave my seat and head out of the way of people, and light up one of my cigarettes. By this time almost everyone is gone, and I don't really want to go home yet.   
  
I take a long drag of my fag, and just let the smoke go down into my lungs, burning my throat as it goes down. This feeling felt so great, when I'm stressed or just out of my state of self. It calms me down, more than anything. I don't even need to smoke the entire fag, just one drag can make me mellow. "Smoking is bad for you, you know." A mysterious voice says. Still not emerging from where ever it originated from.  I take my foot off the wall, rubbing the fag out on the wall, and putting it back inside my pack. I am the only one who smokes at this school. I got hooked when I was around 14, I use to smoke a lot way back then, a pack use to last me, not even a day. Now a pack last me about a month and a half. I really cut back, and it saves me money.  
  
A shadowy figure moves, still not knowing who it is. "Close your eyes Malik" I hear a voice call. The same voice from before. "W-Why?" I ask in response. "Just, trust me. I won't hurt you." I don't know if I should be scared or surprised. I close my eyes anyways. Once they close, I hear footsteps coming closer. Gravel below the figures feet shifting, getting closer. The movement stops, and I feel a hot breath going down my neck. I keep my eyes shut,  my breath hitched, and I begin to shake. Something cold is on my lips, cold but soft. I open my eyes, and I see Liam's being brown golden eyes, closing. Liam is kissing me.. Liam goddamn Payne is kissing me. I close my eyes in reponse, and my lips move in sync to his. Liam began to wrap his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer. My arms swung around Liam's neck. His body warmth is so soothing. I feel something wet hit my cheek, when it rolls down mine, he pulls off. And just like that he disappears. I open my eyes to nothing, not even foot tracks in the ground. He's gone.  
  
 **(Zayn's point of view)**  
  
I wake up to a groggy noise coming from my throat. I must of been out way to late last night. I don't even remember anything that happened last night. I walk into my bathroom and start the shower. I feel disgusting. As I let the water heat up, I brush my teeth to get this nasty taste out of my mouth. Taste of an ashtray, cheap achoal, and something else, I cannot pinpoint what it was. But whatever it was, made me feel sick. I quickly brush my teeth, and hop into the shower. When the hot water hits my back, a small welp leaves my mouth, and it quickly turns into a sigh. The hot water pouring down my back, as it relaxs my muscles, stimulating my senses, it makes me feel so much better, and any of the pain I had gotten last night, vanished. I finished my shower, and I am now drying off. Pick up my razor, and shaves the stubble on my face, till it is a very light shadow on my face, but not competely off, then I take the pair of clippers from underneath my sink, and shave the sides of my head, to match the color of my facial hair. I walkd over to my dresser, and pulled out a pair of light blue-ish shorts? They use to be pants, till I cut them into shorts, and a black Scotland jersey. It had RBS in the middle of it.   
  
I pulled on my clothes, and grabbed my bookbag, phone and walked down stairs. Plugging my headphones into my phone, and walking out the door and heading to my bus stop. I ride the bus with a bunch of stupid idiots. I arrive at the bus stop, and no one is there. Usually about five people would be standing out here already. The bus hasn't came yet, so I don't see why they aren't here. Well they aren't my problem so whatever. The bus finally comes, and I hop onto it. People are staring at me, and I notice a seat in the back, so I walk over to it, sitting down alone and staring outside while I get lost in my music.   
  
The song, A Drop in the Rain by Ron Pope begins to play, it's my favorite song. As it begins to play, the melody of the song just puts me in a trance, and I begin to drift asleep. I'm being poked, and I quickly shoot open my eyes to see a figure in the seat with me. I was usually the last stop of the bus ride, and no one would switch seats, because the bus driver is strict on that type of thing. But this figure looks fimilar, it's hard to see because it's still dark out. I sit up, and rub my arm over my neck, and notice my music stopped playing. It was paused. Looks like this person wanted my attention. I look over to this person, and it isn't a female. So it must be a guy. No one other than Liam, David, Louis, Alex and Niall were gay at this school, and most guys wouldn't even bother others. So I wonder who this is.  
  
We pass under a street light, due to my intense staring at this boy, I get a glimps of his face. He has perfect cheek bones, broud shoulders, brown hair, styled into a quiff, not as large as mine, and golden brown eyes. I've never seen this lad before. He looks beautiful. the bus comes to a slamming stop, and everyone in the bus goes flying to the seat in front of them. Not us though, this boy lands on top of me.  
  
"Oi, get off of me!" I quickly yell my voice is getting deeper and deeper by the minute. His elbow was jamming into my side. It hurts really badly, and so I end up pushing him to the other side of the bus. There was no one in that seat, so he was lucky. We were stopped under a light, and I saw who this boy was. It was Liam. I try to get up to see if he is okay, but as I begin to move, pain shoots up into my spine, and I can't move, letting out a cry in pain. Liam shoots a look straight at me, as the cry of pain reached his ears. He quickly trys to move towards me.   
  
"Don't come any closer, you already done enough." I spoke to him in the coldest voice. He has guilt all over his face. I know he didn't mean it, but why the fuck did he have to sit with me in the first place, there were pleantly of seats in the bus but he had to sit with me. Auctally what the fuck is he even doing on this bus, he doesn't ride this bus. Whatever. We finally arrive at school, and I don't move to get off, I'm going to wait for everyone to leave before I try too. As people piled off the bus, I am the last one on there, at least I thought I was until I heard someone call. "Here let me help you, it's the least I can do. I'll bring you to the nurse, and get you some ice." I hear someone say from behind me. It was Liam. He stayed on, to help me? Whatever, I shoot him a pained and annoyed look, but I nod, with him wrapping his arms around my waist, and my arm around his neck.   
  
We finally made it off the bus, and I am limping though the school with Liam Payne. The most popular kid in school. Everyone is glaring at me, but I don't care. It doesn't phase me. Nothing ever does. We finally make it to the nurses office, and I try to tell her what happened but Liam never gave me the chance.  
  
"We were riding the bus together, and the bus driver, had slammed on the breaks making everyone fly to the seat in front of him. But instead of us doing that, it made me fly out of the seat, and land on him, with my elbow jamming into his side. Which is why he can hardly walk." He speaks so slowly, looking at me every two seconds to make sure I was still there. The nurse goes into her office coming out with a bag of ice, and told me to keep it on the pained area, so swelling goes down. And if I have any more problems, just come back.  
  
I grab the ice from her hands, thanking her. And I walk out. Not looking back to Liam. I walk to my side of the school, the place where I go to get away from everyone. It's clear to me that everyone here doesn't like me, and I don't like them. I'm just here to get my grades and go to uni. Sure enough, someone is here waiting for me. Wanna guess who that is?   
  
"What do you want Payne." I hiss at him. Making it clear I don't want him around me no more. He looks like he has a pained look in his face. "Do you remember what happened last night Malik?" His voice was getting softer and softer. Wait what does last night have to do with anything. "No I don't, now what do you want. Instead, why don't you go back to your boyfriend David. I'm sure he misses you." I state clearly I don't want to be around him. He lifts his arm to his head. "You know what, nevermind." and he walks off. his voice sounded hurt. But I don't really care.  
  
As he walks away, I take my seat and someone else comes walking up. It was Louis. I've been talking to Louis for the past couple of days, I guess we can say we're friends. He's my only 'friend' I have at this school since I moved here.   
  
"Oi, Zayn. Why'd you do that? He clearly wanted to talk to you." Louis bluntly states, jumping on top of me. His crazy ass. I can't help but to laugh at him.   
  
"Because he hurt me when we arrived at school. It may of not entirly been his fault, but it was still done by him. Plus, I can't show weakness to him. He's the one person you know I can't. But he kept saying something about last night. I don't remember a thing about last night. Fuck."   
  
"Oh, well I see. But you could of at least heard him out instead of being a dick. Him and David have been fighting a lot. David's been hurting him. Like physically. A-"  
  
"Wait woah woah woah. How the _fuck_ do you know all this infomation?" I ask Louis, his face drops to the floor.  
  
"Alex tells me," He replys back to me. My face turns into an O shape.   
  
"Okay, go on." I hesitantly reply. I don't want to hear this, but I don't want Liam to get hurt anymore.   
  
"Okay, I'll talk to him, and apoligize, last thing he needs is someone like me making his life a living hell, like I always think about." Wait did I just say that. Louis's eyebrows shoot up, with him winking at me. "Don.. Don't even go there." I hiss at him. "Too late." I punch him in the arm, and he yells out. I know it hurt. I grin to myself, and the bell rings for first period. Me and Louis have first period together, which is how I met him auctally.   
  
First period is almost over, and the teacher gave us some free time at the end of class, to talk and things like that because we finished our lesson for the day. So I am in my desk, and Louis gets up, pulls up a chair making as much noise as he can to get on the teachers nerves. I begin to laugh and people start gasping. No one has really ever seen me smile or laugh at all. I've been at this school for like 5 years, and no one ever made me smile or laugh, well besides Louis. This bitch is fucking hilarious. So I send them all a 'whatthefuckyoulookingat' face and they go back to whatever they were doing.  
  
Someone walked into the classroom and walked to the teachers desk. I didn't pay any attention to them, until I heard the name, 'Liam Payne' come out of the students mouth. I froze in my seat. Louis notices it, and just plays it off to the person next to him so they don't question. The teacher calls me up to her desk, and tells me something in a whisper.  
  
"Liam's in the hospital. He called the school asking for you. He wants to see-" before she can finish I grab Louis, and I run out of the classroom with him in my hand. I'm dragging him all around school until we get to my car.  
  
"What the fuck Malik. What was that for?" He spits out.  
  
"Liam's in the hospital... He asked for me." I bluntly state with no emotion in my voice.  
  
Louis doesn't say anything because he can't, either because he was in shock, or he is out of breath. We get into the car, and without warning take off and speed all the way to the hospital. I have no time for stops, I ran though two stop signs, and four red lights. Thank God no cops were out at this time. "Slow the fuck down Zayn, you're going to get us killed!" Louis yells. I don't know why, but I don't answer him, until we get into the parking lot of the hospital. I go to get out of the car, but Louis is holding my arm down. I can't really get out of his grasp. "Calm down Zayn, he isn't going to die. Not today. Now breathe." I sit back in the seat, and take a deep breath. He's right, he isn't going to die today. "Good, now lets go." He gets out of the car, not sure if I want too. I mean why would he ask for me? Me speifically. He just met me this morning and out of every one of his friends, his family he asks for me. Weird. Louis is now pulling me out of the car, and dragging me inside.   
  
We walk though these two automatic doors and walked up to the desk that sits in the lobby and was greeted by a very nice young lady. "How can I help you young men?" She has a very polite voice. Kind soft, but also prefessional. "We're here to see Liam Payne?" Sound more like a question. "Ah, yes, he just got done. He is in room 43 on the third floor. Follow this walk way and the elevator is at the end of the hall." she points to the hallway cluttered with streachers. "Thanks." Louis says to her, and we walk to the elevator. I don't really like elevators, ever since I saw the movie 'Devil'. We arrive to the floor, but walk down the hallway, and it ends at room 42. There is no 43, until I heard someone call my name is a rather raspy voice. "Z-Zaynn"   
  
"Liam?" I walk into the room and see him hooked up to some IV lines, and a heart moniter. He looks so broken right now. "What happen Liam?" He shakes his head, and puts his hand on mine. "I'll be okay, but- um- can you call my mum?" "Uh, um yeah sure. Wheres your phon-" he's already handing me his phone. I look though his contacts, and press the one that says "mummy" I press call and hand it to Liam, he shakes his head no, and it looks like I'm talking to her,   
  
"Hello?" A bright pippy voice said on the other line. "Tell her that." He pauses for a moment, "that hes done it again." and he trails off, and I repeat what he told me. "What? What room is he in." Her voice suddenly paniced and I told her to relax, and told her on the third floor and in room 43. She says thank you and hangs up.  
  
"She'll be here soon." I look up to Louis, "Can you go wait for her, I need to talk to Liam alone." He understand why though, and he walks out the room.   
  
"Why did you personally ask for me when you called the school Li?" I whispered in my softest voice. His hand is still on mine, but once he heard those words, his tight got tighter.  
  
"I don't know.. Eariler-" he's trying to talk he really is."Eariler, you made it- it- so e-asy to talk too.-" he stops "so i just asked for you."  
  
"Who did this to you?" I cup my mouth, I didn't want to ask him that. And now, his nails were digging into my hand, but I didn't care, he was in worst pain.  
  
"David did.. I don't know- w-what I did wro-ng." He starts crying. I can't take it when people cry around me, I usually just get up and walk away, but I'm not doing that to Liam, I'm not.  
  
"Don't worry, he will never hurt you again. I promise. I will stick by your side."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of short, it's 4AM, and I am super sorry for taking forever to update, tomorrow at work I will be writing my ass off, so expect something big.

Liam's Point of View  
  
"Don't worry, he will never hurt you again. I promise. I will stick by your side." His words struck me hard, he doesn't even know me, and he is willing to help me. It's all my fault, everything David did to me, I deserved it. I shouldn't of stepped out of line.   
  
"Yo- You don't.. don't need to help me." I mutter out, but he shakes his head. "I want too, its bad enough I hate being hurt, but seeing others get hurt, hurts me more than anything, wither I know you or not. I just have dealt with so much, I can't bare it, I just wan-" I stop him, I can't hear him though this no more. "Get out Zayn, I know I called you here, but get out" His face is just turned to stone, and his glare turned stone cold along with it. "Wh- I don't understand, I just want to see that your saf-" "Thats the reason exactly that! I don't want you to understand. I don't want you to make me feel safe, I can do it myself!" I snap I can't hold it in no more. I can't have him look out for me like I'm a lost puppy, I just can't.   
  
"Wha-" "Out now." I point towards the door. I don't see why he is getting so upset over for, it's just me. It's not like I am important to him. "You know what, I hope he hurts you even more, since you just lost the only fucking help you will ever get." Zayn spat. I showed no emotion, although it hurt me more than anything. He stormed out of the room, without shutting the door or nothing, and my mum walked in. I guess Zayn's friend was holding her out while me and him talked. "Oh Liam!" she comes running in and hugging me. She must be worried, because last time this happened, I wasn't heard from for a week. Just as soon as she pulled away we were interupted. "What the fuck is your problem Payne. Why the fuck did Zayn run out of here like that. He left me fucking stranded here with no way home." I look down to the bed, I must of hurt Zayn. But I couldn't help it. "I- I'm sorry Louis... I ju- I just can't get him involved." Not knowing what I just said. "Don't tell him I said anything!" I quickly yell, sounding egar. I look to my mum, and ask her to take Louis back to school. She agrees, but them two begin talking for about an hour, and then she takes him at lunch hour.   
  
"I'm sorry Zayn." I mutter to myself, when I am now alone. I drift to sleep, and I fall into a deep sleep. Nothing waking me, hopefully nothing does wake me.   
  
\- - - - - - - - - -   
  
A few days passed, and the only one who came to check on me was mum. No one else, and I was glad no one did. I've gotten a few calls from coach, and he said since football season will be over at the end of this week, that there is no rush for me to come back. Although I get released from this hellhole in a few days, and I am not looking forward to going back. I don't want to see no one, I just want to curl up in a ball and hide away from everything. I haven't been able to sleep. The same two things keep popping into my mind. David, and Zayn. And when I go back to school, I have to face both of them wither I like it or not. I don't want too, I don't want to see no one, I just can't face them, I refuse too.  
  
"Good Day Liam, I'm Doctor Lastrange, and I got some bad news for you, as well as some good news." the doctor walking in spoke. "Whats the good news?" I don't want bad news, not right now. "You can go home tonight," Oh great. That means one thing, school. "And the bad news?" "Well you'll be on crutches for the next two weeks, because of the broken foot, but that should heal in about a week, and an extra week so you don't harm it, after it heals." Fuck. Bad enough I got to face school, but on crutches? Great, fun times come with that. "Well, thats all, and I will call your guardian, and inform him/her on you leaving tonight. So that way they can come pick you up. You can gather your things at the front desk, when your ready. Have a great day Mr. Payne." She sends me a halfling smile and walks out. Closing the door softly. "Fuck" I practically scream. All the bruises on my body are starting to heal, but the one on my face is pretty noticeable, and won't be able to hide it.  
  
\- - - - - - -- - - -   
  
My mum comes and picks me up, and she stops at Steak - n - Shake, this is such an old restruant here. Not many people come here, but their food is great, no fantastic. I wonder why they don't get more business, although ever since Nando's opened up they seemed to have lost all their customers.   
  
As a few days pass, I haven't had contact with any of my friends, and tomorrow I go back to school. But thank god its a Friday, and then its a 3 day weekend. I really don't want to go to school, but I am failing my classes, and I need to make up all the work I've missed so my mum is forcing me to go.   
  
\- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
 _BeepBeepBeep_ the intense alarm going off at 6 in the morning is the most dreadful think you can hear when your young. But it signals that you have to go to a place of tortu- learning and get into a higher place than you are in the world. I can't help but to drag myself out of bed, and fall to the floor. I get myself up, and I don't even feel up to even going. I took a shower last night, and it took forever to do so, cause of my damn cast, so I'm just going to skip a shower today, because honestly I don't care. I try my hardest to look layed back, I put on a black T-Shirt and some black sweat pants. Slipped on some slides and now I look like I am going to go to an American Football game, or whatever they call it. I grab my backpack, iPod, and I walk out of the house, I don't even take the crutches, why would I need to embarass myself, when I can walk perfectly on the cast, if it crack well oh well. I just hope it doesn't rain, well I head out the house, and walk to the bus stop. Sooner or last the bus came, and I was just wishing it would turn around and go back from wence it came. It finally stopped in front of me, and I slowly walk up the steps, while getting annoyed looks from the bus driver, and I look to the people on the bus, they are all staring at me. Not like they never haven't but it was different, because they had smug looks on their face, I'm staring to feel uncomfortable. I begin to walk to the back, and here is no seat open, all but one, and that was with- Zayn. I'm usually the last one to be picked up, so no more is getting on the bus. I walk back to the only opening, and look to Zayn, he was staring outside. Not paying any attention to the figure in front of him.  
  
"May I sit here, um, everyone else is full." I don't even know where that came from, but my voice is cold, raspy and cracked. He moves his backbag onto his lap, and opens up the seat, I take the seat, quietly, and pull out my iPod, and put in headphones, and the song, 'A Drop in the Ocean' comes on, and as I lean my head to the seat in front of me, my voice starts singing the song. It doesn't go loud, but its sort of a whisper, not letting no one hear it. Zayn had his headphones in so I'm not worried about him listening. As the song came to an end, so did the bus, we arrived at the school, and people were piling off, I grabbed my books and bag, and leaned my head up, and saw Zayn staring dead at me.  
  
"Are you going to get up, or not." he smited. I flinched at his tone, and got up, and let him out. I didn't want to get off, I truely didn't. As he was leaving, he stopped, and whispered something to me. "By the way, you have a great voice." As quick as he said that, he was gone. I didn't know he heard me.. I.. He can't tell anyone he just can't.   
  
I am currently being yelled at by the bus driver to get off the bus, but it's hard with a cast on, and he just needs to shut up. Bad enough I can't understand him; I finally get off, and walk towards the school. I walk to the entrence, and already people are staring at me, like I am the new freak of the school. I got brusis on my face, and a cast on. My brusies got worst auctally. Instead of healing, they became darker. Which is a very bad thing, but thankfully I have a full bottle of pain killers to keep the pain down.   
  
I walk to my normal place, and to see it is empty, all my friends, b- boyfriend is gone. Not here. Great, this is what I get. Everything comes back on me. Not that I was beat up, but that everyone just leaves me. A tear breaks from my eye, and I run to the back of the school. No one is here, so I just want to hide here, curl up into a ball and cry. I truely am alone in this world. "Oi mate." I heard a fimilar voice call. It was Louis, and he was alone. I wonder what he wants, but I quickly wipe the tears from my face, and look up. "Why are you here crying Liam, shouldn't you be with all your friends and boyfriend." I look to his eyes, "They're gone. Everyone left me. Niall, Harry, Alex, Tiffany, Sheila, David... Everyone. Even.. Even Zayn" and as I say his name, a tear breaks from my barricades and it trinkles down my cheek. Louis bends down, puts his hand on my shoulder, "You're not alone, I'm here. Even if Zayn is mad at you, I'm he-" He is interupted. "Oi don't touch him you little peasant." David spat from the distance. "Don't talk to him like that!" I quickly defend him. "What? Liam do you need me to fucking do it again." David threatens, I back down and get quiet. But it doesn't go un-noticed by Louis. Louis opens his mouth, but as he does so, David falls to the floor flat on his face. Someone was standing behind him, but I couldn't get a good look because as quick as I saw a shadow, it was gone. I look over to Louis, and he shrugs. He doesn't know either.   
  
\- - - - -- - - - --   
  
The day passes on, and the only one who came back to my side was Sheila. I seen everyone else, but they were all ignoring me, because I am now classified as the 'freak' because I got beat up by David, and was put in the hospital. Sheila doesn't care, because I've known her for about twelve years. We grew up together, from little kids to almost gruadting high school. "Wheres that one kid, um his name, Zyra?" She mistakenly forgot Zayn's name on purpose. She always has a trip when we talk because she calls him Zyra, just like the Champions from League of Legends. It quite funny seeing the reaction when she calls him that. "He's gone.." I can't but my voice is cold, and she doesn't mention his name ever again. That was, until he showed up at the lunch table in front of us.  
  
"Hey Zyra!" Sheila yells, running up to him and embracing him in a hug. They were friends, for a bit. I don't know what happened to them, but I guess their fine because shes hugging him. "Why are you here." Not a single ounce of life was in my voice. "I was just going to say your welcome for me helping you this morning, but fine fuck you." Zayn storms off, and I suddenly feel terrible, that and Sheila just smack me, but quickly apoligises, because she knows im bruised up.... everywhere.  
  
School is finally over, and I end up talking to Sheila again, it was fun and all, until I missed my bus. Great...  
  
  
(Zayn's Point of View)   
  
Liam's stop is here, great. I look around on the bus, and see that there are no empty seats, and he has to sit with me. Fuck. He has a cast on, and the brusies on his face gotten worst. He tumbles onto the bus, with smug looks from the bus driver, and him being yelled at to hurry up. He looks to the bus and looks around for a seat, his looks fell onto my seat, and his facial expression turned from depressed to remorse and regret. He looked guilty. But I can't give in, for myself, I can't. He told me to get lost, so I did. But its hard, ignoring the one who wants to talk to you, the one you've been in love with since the dawn of time, it's just hard. My phone is dead, but I put in my headphones pretending that I am listening to music, but I just don't want to be bothered, and I lean my head on the window looking outside, awaiting Liam's arrival to sit.   
  
He finally reaches the seat, and just stands there, like he is going to pass out any moment now. "May I sit here, um, everyone else is full." His voice is different, but he looks like he just wants to die right now, but I am still not going to cave in, I can't. I movw my backpack and let him sit down. I can see his every move, due to my prefial vision, but he can't see it. He pulls out an iPod, and puts in headphones, then begins to sing very softly to himself. He has the voice of angel. One of the angels most likey broke free from Heavens lines, and became Liam. I wouldn't doubt it, his looks, his voice, his eyes, just his scent can drive a man mad, or any man gay.   
  
I can't help it, but I fall into the trance of Liam's voice, and we arrive at school. Everyone begins to pile off, and Liam is still there. I need to get off, so I pull my headphones out, and look at him, as he rasies his head, our eyes connect, and my stomach starts to churn. "Are you going to get off yet?" I spat in his face, well I might of just done that instead. He looks mentally hurt by it, but I don't understand why, why is he doing this. He can't He can't!   
  
I run off the bus, and into the bathroom, I open the stall and look into the mirror. My eyes are bloodshot red, most likey from the staying up for three days in a row without sleep. I turn the facuet and water pours out. I cup my hands and pull water to my face, trying to keep myself awake. I quickly turn off the water, and dry my face.   
  
I usually meet up with Louis at the courtyard, but I decided not too, that was until I saw Liam walking to his normal area, but he just froze there, not seeing anyone, then quickly running off into the back of the school where Louis likes to hide. For a boy with a cast on his leg, he sure knows how to run with it. I follow him, but not noticeably. I even hide from Louis. That was, until the assho- David walked up, yelling at Louis, then at Liam. "Shut up Liam, don't make me hurt you again." That was it for me, I may be avoiding him, but he isn't going to hurt him again. **Never** again. I love Louis for this, I walk up behind the freakishly tall person, and pretty much, chi block his back, making him faint, but as soon as he fell, I ran off. Making sure I wasn't seen.   
  
"I'm sorry" I yell to myself inside the black box theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, well that was lame as shit.  
> Follow my tumblr for weekly updates on anything I do/write.  
> Plus I may also be occupied, with helping my friend write his own book.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: Monstersaresluts.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @Drakkky


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took sooooooooooooooooooo long. :/  
> Been writing this new one that is taking literally weeks.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

"I'm sorry" I yell to myself in the black box theater.  
  
Liam doesn't deserve to be treated like that, not by David, not by his family, not by anyone. It isn't right, for anyone to be treated like that, I don't bloody see why Liam stays with that piece of shit, I mean it's not good for him. I know damn sure he looked in the mirror and seen what he looks like;   
  
_Crash!_  
  
The mirror fell to the ground with a loud booming sound hitting the wall behind it, shattering the glass into tiny pieces. One semi-large piece falls to the ground, with a small light shining on it, though a small crack in the roof, and Zayn falls to his knees, looking into his own eyes in the mirror, and a tear dwells at the base of his eye, trying to escape, but it can't. Zayn is trying his hardest to hold it in, but he can't. It breaks and so does he. Crying in school, Black Box theater. He feels pathetic.  
  
Zayn finally gets ahold of himself, and stops crying, and trys to get decent to walk around the school again. He doesn't even know what period it is. He walks out of the theater, and walks to the office which is all the way across campus. He has his hood up, and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone until he got there.  
  
Zayn pulls the door open and is greeted by a few voices which he doesn't recongize because he never steps foot into the office.   
  
"How may I help you dear?" The nice, surprisingly young lady asked.  
  
"Um, I ju- I need to know what period this is.. I sorta got lost of time.. I-" He is cut off.  
  
"It's only 4th period love, it started about 10 minutes ago. You can still get there without being counted as skipping, better hurry." She flashed the biggest smile she can put on and Zayn said his thanks and walked out. Great, not only does he have to walk into class late, it's the only class he shares with Liam. Zayn lets out a sigh in frustration, and heads upstairs to the second floor to his class.   
  
Heart beating faster, feet moving slower, visisons blurred. Zayn stops walking for a moment, and realises where he stopped. He's in front of his classroom. Zayn's hand makes way for the door-knob, and jiggles it, it's locked. Zayn lets out a cry in pain. 'What's going on..' Zayn thinks to himself. He yells again, this time sounding more dry, and cracked. His fist bangs against the bottom of the door, very loud. Moments later the door opens, and Zayn is lying on the ground, crying. The teacher screeches.   
  
"Zayn! What happened, why are you bleeding?!" Wait.. I'm bleeding? She looks back inside, "Perrie, bring me that chair, we gotta get him to the clinic." Next thing you know, there is a rolling chair next to his side. He's trying to be lifted up, but it doesn't work. "I'll just carry him, you can't get a chair down the stairs, and it would take too long to wait in the elevator." I heard someone speak as I was being lifted up and accomanied by two other young men. "Zayn you'll be okay.." I heard right before everything went cold, dark. Like there was nothing left in the world, except the heat coming from my body where the boy was carrying him. The heat is getting stronger, and hotter, till it starts to burn. It keeps getting hotter and hotter, my arms started to glow bright white it got brighter and brighter. Then it all just stopped. My eyes twitched, and I heard someone yell 'He's waking up!' and then there was just a loud booming sound of people talking. I somehow, lift my hand in the air, to cut everyone off, and surprisingly it works. There is not another sound in the room, thank God, my head is pounding.   
  
My one of my eyes open, than shut close quickly because of the bright light shining down above me. I open my eye again, and everything comes into focus, and i go to sit up, but wince in pain, very loudly at that, making everyone in the room gasp, it was funny really. But it really hurt. I get both of my eyes open, and see that there are about 7 people in front of the bed I am on, and one on the side of me, in the chair. Asleep.  
  
"Wh-" Zayn winces in pain. "Where am I.." He whispers. Someone caught it because someone said "In the hospital. You were cut very badly on your hip, the doctors said if you hadn't come in the time you did, you could of bled to death." The mysterious voice said. Who the fuck are these people, I don't recoginze any of them, besides two. I look to my side where I thought I saw Liam asleep at, but he isn't there. "Not to be rude..." He pauses and looks around again. "Who are all of you. I only know Josh.." They all look around at each other and just back up. "Look.. Don't get mad okay.." They all look at each other. "Listen Zayn," He pauses again ."Spit it out will ya' " Zayn spat. "Well, it's just we know how you don't like.. David. An-" Zayn raised his hand to shut him up. "What about David." I said coldly. "Well, Liam brought you here... And David was with him, and well.." They all moved out the way, and opened the curtain that was in the room, and there laid Liam asleep. Out cold.


End file.
